


Fortune Favors

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fortune Telling, Frenemies, Multi, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Two rival fortune tellers discover they have nothing in common.





	Fortune Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



“Liar!”

“Fraud!”

“You will die poor and alone!”

Bad luck, to look at one’s own fortune. Worse luck to let a fake and charlatan claim all the best customers. “I will die tolerably well off and in bed! With you!”

A moment’s silence. Then: “Really?”

Victory felt less than sweet. On the other hand, many found truthfulness less than seductive. Pickings were lean, gift horses rare, and it would surely be more interesting to be passionately hated than to affectionately be considered boring.

“So, drinks?”

Drinks were agreed upon. Mutual poisoning attempts had not been.

Still, the sex was good.


End file.
